Logic in Love
by FoxyGrampaGlasses
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are growing up, going through those awkward teen years, and falling in love...with each other? FerbxPhineas, BufordxBaljeet


**Chapter 1 - Logic in Love**

I think I was just as interested in him as he was in me. I guess it was a little weird that I could understand what he was trying to say without him ever even opening his mouth, but then he just made sense to me. Mom married Dad when I was only three years old, so I don't ever really remember a time without the Fletchers. Ferb became my best friend and my big brother (only by a couple weeks, though!). I loved him and he loved me, it was perfect. Though it seemed he needed me more, the truth was that I needed him just as much. We were always together because of it, further cementing our bond. However, I noticed as puberty took its hold on me, my innocent and childish notions of affection towards Ferb were anything but. What I once thought was cool or cute was now sexy or attractive. For once in my life, I felt confused.

Recently, Ferb has taken to wearing purple jeans again like he once had when we were kids. Purple _skinny_ jeans. I bit my lip, trying to focus on my schoolwork and not steal anymore glances at my step-brother's skin tight pants. Why did he have to be so oblivious? I figured it was because he didn't feel the same way. Thats how it had been with me and Isabella.

I hadn't actually realised her feelings for me until 8th grade, but I kept acting like I didn't know what she was talking about. It was a nightmare when she asked me out, or at least for her. I didn't enjoy it anymore than she did, though. She pretty much locked us up in a room so I couldn't run away (like I had done previous times) and forced me to answer her. I just couldn't lie to her, or anyone really, so I told her the truth; that I didn't like her like that and that I never would.

Now I was seventeen, a junior in highschool, and grappling with the possibility of being gay. It didn't bother me personally, but me liking men would affect people around me as well. How would Mom react? Would I be letting her down because I wouldn't be marrying a girl? I didn't bother to worry about Dad, he pretty much just went with whatever, which gave me a little peace of mind.

There was also the fact that the person who was making me doubt myself in the first place was none other than my stepbrother.

Sighing, I shook my head and pushed myself away from my desk. I couldn't focus like this. Ferb looked up at me from where he was lying on his stomach on his bed. A silent question was asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I can't focus." I said, walking into the hallway. Ferb had seemed satisfied, but still he put away his work and followed me out into the kitchen. It was Saturday and we were the only ones home for once. Usually, I would have welcomed such a situation, but recent confusions and termoils were making me a little less than ecstatic.

Ferb hopped onto the counter, watching me silently as I began prepairing lunch for the both of us. I can't remember when it had started, but I always made us lunch. I loved the way Ferb would start smiling whenever I stepped into the kitchen to cook. My logic said it was just because he was hungry, but then why didn't he smile like that when anyone else cooked for him?

"Phineas." Ferb said softly, catching me and my hand full of eggs offguard. One fell on the floor, splattering yellow goop all over the tiles.

"Shoot..." I sighed, placing the other two eggs on the counter before going to get a paper towel. Turning around after I had retreived said paper towel, Ferb stood in front of me, holding out his hand.

"I'll do it." he said, taking the paper towel. I blushed, nodding my head silently as I did not trust my voice to answer adequately. I watched as my stepbrother knelt to the floor and scooped the broken egg up into the paper towel and threw it into the nearby garbage. The "step" part in stepbrother was starting to become more and more important to me these days. Ferb proceeded to disinfect the tiled floor and then returned to his seat on the countertop. We stared at eachother for a moment, my blush darkening a bit despite my attempts to calm it.

"O-Oh, sorry. What were you saying Ferb?" I asked softly, turning my back to him as I reached into the fridge for a new egg.

"You've been...distant lately." he said, his eyes downcast as I grabbed a pan and placed it gently on the stove top. I turned slightly to meet his worried eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, to which Ferb said nothing. "I-I am not." Ferb kept staring. "I promise, I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I explained as I cut some butter and threw it into my heating pan. We were having omlets! (One should never let the label "breakfast" or "dinner" determine when or how they eat something!) Ferb sighed, looking away from me. It seemed he had something he wanted to say, but was not doing so for some untold reason.

Ferb jumped off the counter just as I finished cooking and we both sat with our food at the table. It was silent for a while, my thoughts swirling about in my head. I chanced a glance at Ferb. He looked very pleased with the warm food and comforting silence. Maybe I should just...

"Hey, Ferb, I think I like you." I blurted, not completely aware that I was speaking aloud. Ferb met my gaze, my face slowly heating up. "U-uh, that is..." I stuttered as I tried to calm the storm of worries that had taken over my head. Taking a deep breath, my eyes dropped to my lunch. "Ah shoot...guess its now or never." I sighed, forcing myself to look up at Ferb once more.

"Sooo, yeah. I like you...uh, is that alright with you?" I asked with a nervous smile, lacking any finesse whatsoever.

Without a word, Ferb reached a hand across the table, patting me on the head affectionately. My eyes widened, mouth open in surprise.

"I like you." he said, a warm smile on his lips.

"You do...?" I questioned, hardly able to breath. Ferb nodded as he sat back in his chair, his eyes filled with an odd emotion I couldn't quite define.

"What do we do now...?" I asked after a less than calming silence. Ferb simply wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, to which I laughed happily. "No no, we're not doing _that_!" I said, picking my fork up. Another moment of silence passed, and I found myself speaking my thoughts aloud.

"Its not like we're blood related...there's nothing wrong with a man liking another man." I said, my eyes fixed on my slowly disappearing omlet. "I mean, if we really wanted to...we could totally be..." I blinked, swallowing my food and the word boyfriend as I looked up at Ferb.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Ferb asked simply. He was always so straight forward. I felt a rising urdge to panic, yet very calm all at the same time. I took another bite of my food, contemplating how to answer.

"Yeah, I would like to be your...boyfriend." I finally said, a bubbly smile blossoming on my lips. I heard the scratch of Ferb's chair as he got up and leaned over the table to kiss me lightly on the forehead. I was blushing madly, but I didn't care. Ferb just made me so happy. We exchanged smiles, eating in a warm silence. Afterwards, we washed our dishes and headed back to the bedroom to finish our homework.

Both Ferb and I were in almost all advanced classes, so doing homework meant doing homework (unfortunately). However, we would certainly have all the time in the world to...*cough* experiment in the future.

"Say..." I spoke up, turning in my desk chair to look at Ferb. "Did Isabella say anything about me liking you?" my voice seemed to trail off, feeling my heart beat just a little faster at the mention of what had happened just a few minutes ago. As a child, I had been certain love was no different than a logical equation, which was why I couldn't quite seem to work past this horrible confusion that was gnawing on the back of my head.

Ferb slowly looked up from his homework, meeting my eyes.

"I knew it." I rolled my eyes. Isabella couldn't keep her mouth shut. "She really needs to learn to stop gossiping." I sighed. Ferb offered me a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." I agreed, blushing ever so slightly.

* * *

I sighed, letting my head fall on my desk.

"Whatcha doooin'?" Isabella asked as she took a seat next to me. We had another good ten minutes before fourth period would start.

"Nothing." I stated, my voice muffled by the desk. Isabella shot me a curious glare before quickly snatching the notebook from underneath my arm. "Hey!" I shouted, sitting up and trying to grab the notebook frantically.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Isabella said, keeping the notebook out of my reach. "Now lets see." she giggled, taking a quick scan of the page the book was currently opened to. "Oh, wow, Phineas. You've got it _bad_." she laughed as her eyes ran over the name "Ferb" written over fifty times in all different colors of pen and pencil. I blushed furiously, snatching my notebook back from her.

"I-I just miss him...a little." I argued.

"A little?" she asked sarcastically.

"Okay, a lot!" I sighed shaking my head. "We don't have any classes together this semester..."

"That is a bummer, but surely it'll make your time together more special. Don'tcha think?" she asked with a sugar sweet kind of comfort in her eyes. I finally smiled, straightening myself up in my seat.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You're so hopeless, Phineas." she giggled.

* * *

"So..." Buford's gruff voice said over the cafeteria's chatter. "Heard you and greenie hooked up finally." I nodded, trying not to blush.

"Yeah, why?"

"Eh, just wondering." he said, getting slightly defensive. Isabella giggled, shooting him a mischevious glare.

"Don't worry about him, Phineas, he's probably just jealous." she explained, taking a polite bite of her sandwhich and taking no heed in Buford's clentched fist. Sure, Buford was a punk, but he'd never hit a girl. We all knew that.

"N-Not true!" he spat, though his surprisingly rosy cheeks said otherwise.

"Really, Buford?" I asked, a curious smile on my lips. Buford lowered his fist, sighing.

"Okay, maybe." he mumbled. I nodded, my smile growing.

"Oh, Buford that's adorable!" I laughed as I opened a bag of potatoe chips.

"No, no it is not." he growled. Isabella and I exchanged glances, rolling out eyes.

"So are you going to tell him or what?" she asked. It didn't need to be said, we all knew who Buford had a thing for. Buford's expression darkened as he poked at the spaghetti lunch he'd bought. He didn't like the school's food, but said he bought it cause he loved talking with the lunch ladies.

"I _want_ to, but...his parents." the large teen sighed. It was odd seeing the school bully looking so defeated.

"Thats true..." I agreed softly. Baljeet had the strictest parents I'd ever seen, and it went without saying that they would not be happy with their son dating not only a man, but also a thug like Buford.

"But Baljeet's parents know you really well!" Isabella protested. "I'm sure if you just explained it to them, they'd understand!"

Buford and I shot Isabella the same look, the one that said no, they wouldn't. Maybe it was just because Isabella was the only one at our table who was in a heterosexual relationship, but somehow she was the odd one out.

"Its...not that simple." I said, popping a few chips in my mouth just as the lunch bell rang. "Ugh." I groaned.

In the end, I hadn't even thought about telling the family about me and Ferb. They'd understand, right? I couldn't be sure, and that uncertainty made my stomach churn all day long.

* * *

I waited patiently outside the school's main entrance for Phineas to burst out, rushing to my side as he always did.

"Ferb!" Phineas grinned as he ran up to me. I smiled.

_"How was your day?"_ I asked, though my lips didn't move, as we started our walk home. Isabella and the gang had taken to walking a few feet in front or behind us. They knew that we didn't get much alone time, so this was their gift to us.

"Oh it was..." Phineas coughed, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Good." he answered. I laughed, holding my hand out to him. He took it sheepishly, but smiled brightly. I love holding hands with Phineas. It did make it difficult when he got shy, though. Phineas had developed a habit of looking at his feet when he gets nervous, which means he won't know what I'm saying unless I speak.

"Valentine's Day is coming up." I spoke these words, as Phineas' eyes were downcast. Its easy to talk to Phineas when we're alone or at home, but out here in the open I find it hard to get the words out.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, lifting his head to meet my gaze. "You...wanna do something for it?" I nodded my head.

_"Fireworks show."_

"A fireworks show?" Phineas repeated with a giddy smile. I nodded, his smile was contagious. "Thats pretty romantic, Ferb." he laughed.

"Perhaps."

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

Okay, this has been sitting in my computer for _months_ I tell you, and despite not having the drive to create the next chapter _yet_, I figured my lovely Phineas and Ferb shippers deserved this because, lets face it, theres not a lot of good fanfics out there for these two. So here you are. I make no promises about when or if I will update, but I will say that I do plan to at least make another chapter eventually. Be sure to leave a review!

See you later!


End file.
